


吃蜘蛛

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, Forced Prostitution, Gang Rape, Gangbang, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Peter Parker, Original Male Character - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Torture, Underage Prostitution, Very explicit rape, fourteen years old Peter Parker, very much underage
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Warning: 内容极度糟糕，极度不良，涉及14岁没有超能力的Omega Peter被路人男子囚禁、强暴、强迫卖淫、强制怀孕等情节。有重度言语侮辱。没有情节只有smut





	吃蜘蛛

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 请仔细阅读tag和warning，确保接受以上内容再往下读。  
> 2\. 这里的Peter是荷兰虫  
> 3\. 大致是Peter14岁和梅姨出去旅游时走丢了并且被路人男囚禁强暴之后发生的事。总之，情节不重要，这只是纯pwp爽文

 

 

_乖孩子。_

 

少年——或者说顶着一张看起来十分发育未成熟、年龄在十三四岁左右危险地徘徊的孩子，在男人的命令之下，乖顺地爬了上来。他的身形并不算丰满，更像是丰满的反义词：瘦削，纤弱， _娇小_ ——一个在校园霸凌里毫不意外会被锁进柜子里的孩子。唯一让他和他们区别开来的是他纤弱身板上尤其格格不入的、丰满鼓起的腹部。

 

他已经怀孕五个月了。

 

这让他所做的事有种令人倍感残忍的成熟。他那苍白但圆润的、窄小的臀部正被男人紧紧地握住，包裹在他的大掌内，那甚至还没有未发酵的黄油面包那么大的两片臀瓣被生生勒出青紫色的指痕。比这般虐待更要可怖的是它吞入的东西：一根粗长狰狞、布满青筋的性器，龟头粗硬得有些过分，对比孩子那窄小的臀部更像一把威胁着要捅穿肚子的凶器，在插入的一刹那便立刻在孩子的肚子上露出了尖锐的雏形。

 

_啊，嗯啊啊、先生……_

_到哪里了，孩子？它到哪里了？_

 

 _我、我不知道……_ 少年啜泣着，咬着下唇极力遏制他近似呜咽的颤抖。 _太大了，先生，太……太大了……肚子……_

 

_嗯，就是这样，孩子——就是这样。大么？这就对了。你的Omega_ _身体会适应的，小宝贝……_ _它会喜欢的。_

男人敷衍地安慰着怀里的孩子——他香甜、柔弱又稚嫩，什么都好，但或许太过一惊一乍了——并握住孩子的臀瓣将他用力提起然后重重摔在自己迫不及待的性器上。男孩疯狂地尖叫了一声；即使他的里面已经被Omega特有的体液润滑过了，对于如此粗暴的开拓他仍旧不能适应。他颤抖地抓住男人的领口，哀求道， _先生，求求您_ _……_

_你会习惯的，小宝贝。适应天性，接受它，好吗？咱们非要等你像个雏儿似的哭哭啼啼吗？_

 

没有放慢速度，男人反而开始了更深入的抽插——他啃咬着男孩锁骨上细嫩的皮肉，一边用大掌把男孩死死地钉在自己的阴茎上。男孩儿浑身上下都是香的，像棉花糖或者馋了黄油的枫糖浆。他的身体还尚未发育完全，柔嫩的皮肤下的骨头有点硌手，哭起来如同奶猫儿一样的声音让男人埋在他体内的欲望又胀大了几分。

 

他或许没有街头站街女郎那丰腴的肉体，但好在尚未到青春期的男孩儿下体紧致黏人。享用Omega男孩儿的第一次时，他甚至还尚未进入发情期，男人只好用催化的药剂让他的身体彻底开苞。那一夜的快感是男人从未体验过的巅峰，男孩儿的下身紧致到不可思议，软热的内壁如同天堂。他相当粗暴地占有了身下的Omega，那可怜的小东西在他身下啜泣着，哀求他，几乎哭到昏迷休克，但男人对他没有半分怜悯——甚至如此彻底地摧残那孩子的过程让他更加由衷的快乐。他在Omega的身上享乐了不下十余次，直到那孩子的腿很长一段时间都无法合拢，瘫倒在床上几乎无法动弹。

 

男人不清楚是不是那一夜让男孩怀孕的，但无论如何这一点并不重要。他十分确幸那一夜射入孩子生殖腔的精液足以让他怀上十个体格健全的孩子，况且日后每晚照例的射入也让怀孕这件事看起来顺理成章。十四岁男孩娇小的身体腹部却高高鼓起的场景几乎让人看了发笑——但的确让男人更加兴致勃发。怀孕的身体更加柔软芬芳，而身为孩子母亲的Omega也更加顺从，这一切都让享用他变得越来越愉悦。

 

他正在操弄一个怀着他孩子的、只有十四岁的Omega妈妈。

 

而这一点让男人痛苦地上瘾。

 

或许是因为孩子的缘故，男孩面对他的侵犯更加的顺从和习惯。最初他必须把男孩的脚踝和手腕都锁在一起才能不受打扰地享用他，而确认了怀孕之后，男孩慢慢变得不再反抗了；变得服从于这个在他身体里留下种子的Alpha。他像一头天真的幼鹿一样，祈求Alpha，孩子的父亲，给他足够的温柔和宠爱。

 

男孩让男人尽情地享用他，在他身上玩各种性爱游戏，张开腿用留着黏液的嫩穴接纳他的阴茎。他会给他口交，让他舒服，咽下他射出的精华，只为了他能够摸一摸他逐渐隆起的肚子。他越来越适应了他的新身份，这个Alpha的性玩具，他用来享乐的Omega，他肚子里孩子的父亲。

 

 **他会适应的** ，男人想。 **他会使用他直到他彻底适应被插入、被操弄、被蹂躏、被羞辱。那孩子天生适合这个。**

_先生……_ _请您慢一点……_ 男孩儿呻吟着， _肚子_ _……_

_我的小宝贝，我的Omega_ _小娼妓_ ，男人以咏叹调说着，一边把男孩正面朝下按在桌子上，阴茎没有一刻离开Omega鼓胀的小腹。保持着联结的姿势，他从后面猛烈地撞击着男孩；Omega粉嫩的穴口已经脏的不成样子，不断汩汩地外溢着男人的精液和耻毛。你为什么要说那个？ _你明明喜欢_ _Daddy_ _的阴茎，你爱死它了，对不对？说你想要它狠狠地操你——操烂你的屁股——_

_先生，先生，我……_ 男孩哭泣着 _，可是孩子_ _……_ _求您别……_ _啊……_ _太深了……_

**啊，这无私的，青少年的母性** ，男人一边想着，一边更加猛烈地插入男孩体内。 _孩子会没事的，我的小婊子，我向你保证，嗯？你不用担心这一个，甜心，你会有很多孩子。_ _Daddy_ _可以每天操你，直到你每年都生一个孩子——_

_嗯啊……_ _啊……_

男孩如同蜜糖般甜腻的信息素散发在空气中，点燃了男人血管中所有Alpha都会有的遏制不住的快感。尽管还插在男孩体内，并且已经射过一遍了，Omega男孩喉咙里溢出的那一声小猫似的尖叫还是让男人浑身战栗、下体发硬。他怀疑这个甜蜜的男孩是一个掠夺他精液的黑洞；能让他永远不知疲倦地玩弄他、蹂躏他、占有他——男孩无疑会是世界上最纯真却又最淫荡的娼妓；他会让每一个Alpha的阴茎为他而痴狂。

 

他又一次射了，将满溢的精液一滴不露地灌入男孩柔软的生殖腔中。他低头欣赏了一遍自己的杰作：瘦弱的男孩被他按倒在桌子上，脆弱而膨胀的腹部沉沉下坠，透着粉色的柔嫩臀部紧紧地吸着他的阴茎，嫩穴因为过度的使用开发而缓慢扩张着，流淌出精液和淫水。

 

 **他完美的、漂亮的Omega** **小娼妓** 。

 

 _现在，孩子_ ，他低沉地笑了， _记得要对_ _Daddy_ _说什么？_

_谢、谢谢先生……_

_谢我什么？_

_谢谢先生，_ 男孩又开始啜泣了，像一头迷路的小鹿 _，谢谢先生操我……_

_乖孩子。_

_**_

男人为他们的隐居之处带来了访客。

 

他那用来幽禁Omega男孩的、空荡荡的大别墅，终于一反往常来了客人——当然，完全是他的主意。 **他怎么呢没有从一开始就想到这一点呢？** 那男孩精妙绝伦的小屁股能把每一个Alpha吸到爽上了天，更别提他比猫咪舌头还软的、齿间的嫩肉。他有绝顶的技巧，不拿来利用就太可惜了些。

 

那两片臀瓣每晚起码能赚一万美金，如果算上频繁的访客量的话，收益无疑会更多。男人盘算着，很快找到了顾客：地产大亨、政界经营、黑手党、大学教授。当然，他们都有那方面的癖好，也极其乐意分享Omega小男孩漂亮而柔嫩的身体。

 

他的Omega小娼妓——字面意义上的——现在正被七个男人团团围住，紧张不安地坐在大床中央。Omega的信息素散发出 _绝望_ 和 _哀求_ 的味道，远离熟悉的Alpha只会让年幼的Omega感到几乎是被抛弃的痛苦。男孩已经有六个月身孕，小腹隆起的弧度已经足够明显，他需要孩子的父亲，需要他的Alpha——而不是一群陌生人。

 

 _先生_ ，男孩无助地求救， _先生——唔——_

_你会好的，宝贝，你会好的。_ 男人安抚他。 _做个好孩子。我们需要钱，甜心，我们需要足够的钱，你不会让_ _Daddy_ _失望的，对吧？_

_我不知道，先生，我……_

男孩儿微弱而绝望的反抗很快被急不可耐的顾客们打断了。男人庆幸他们事先准备了足量用以催发Omega发情的药物，并且及时地在此刻派上了用场。药物起效并没花多长时间——很快，小东西就瘫软在床上，气喘吁吁，大汗淋漓，腿间滴滴哒哒流淌出黏腻的液体。

 

男人着了迷似的欣赏着他的小东西被不费力气地推倒在床上，娇小的身躯很快被Alpha们覆盖了。透过男人们的身躯他只看到男孩沾着精液的嘴唇，被两个人同时吮吸着，男孩儿呢喃着发出了什么意味不明的声音。他欣赏着他白皙的小腿被一只皱巴巴的大掌抬起，老政客显然更想直接切入主题享受年轻Omega潮湿的嫩穴，而不像几位中年人流连于享受男孩柔软的脸颊和嘴唇。

 

_唔嗯……_ _哈啊……_ _啊……_ _啊……_

老政客乌黑的阴茎很快便没入了男孩潮湿柔嫩的嫩穴，并一口气直直地插到了Omega身体最深处。男孩儿搭在对方肩膀上的脚趾无意识的揪住，白皙的小腿颤抖着；直到这时男孩儿才意识到另一个Alpha的侵入；一个不属于他身体的Alpha。

 

Omega的本能尖叫着警告他那不是他肚里孩子的父亲。可是一切都已经太晚了。新的侵入者已经开始了律动，就像粗暴的舵手一样摇曳着这艘破碎的小船。 _求求您，太深了_ _……_ _嗯啊……_ _孩子……_ 他不知道自己在说什么，正如他破碎的思绪已经无以为继一般。

 

 _你喜欢这样，Bitch_ _，告诉我你喜欢这样……_ 老政客已经被快感颠覆了理智，他的律动已经接近疯狂。 _你喜欢我这样操你操到最深，对不对？你这个以男人精液为生的婊子_ _……_

_太深了……_

 

男孩却只是呜咽着说。

 

他稚嫩的嗓子只在他的Alpha的调教下学会了承受一根阴茎，却没有想到要同时接纳两根。他费力地吞吐着，口腔酸胀到麻木，强忍住干呕的痛苦，舌头也已经毫无知觉，两个Alpha才好不容易地射了。滚烫的精液倾注进男孩的喉管，他颤抖着疯狂大口呼吸，缺氧使他面色通红，几近昏厥。他的身体不知道高潮了几次，凭着本能痉挛着；小Omega虚弱地呻吟着，闭着眼睛，接受塞进他嘴里的阴茎或是几乎要把他吃掉一样的吻。

 

他的客人们突然决定后入式是他们新的最爱，这样他们便可以一次插入两根；他们爱抚、揉捏着小Omega膨胀的肚子，感受着男孩惊惧的战栗，以及由此带来的小穴条件反射的收缩夹紧。 _甜心，太紧了，你简直就是天生的娼妓——_ 男人们评价道，并且几乎每人都操了两次男孩的后面。

 

 **没有什么比这更舒服了** ，他们控制不住，无法克制，难以拒绝。男孩的穴口简直是一种美妙的魔法。他的声音比酒心巧克力还甜。 _那种呻吟声_ ，那种啜泣，那种呢喃，那种匍匐在他们身下、被精液填满的、脆弱的模样。他是他们公共的、可以随意使用和发泄的小玩具，承载他们爱欲的性器官。

 

 **他是个小魔鬼** 。

 

他们直到无论如何都无法射精的情况下才恋恋不舍地离开了男孩的身体。两根阴茎同时拔出的同时，过量的精液迅速从男孩体内流出。谁也记不得到底有多少精液射入了男孩的生殖腔——但这并不重要——反正无论如何他都已经怀孕。

 

END

 


End file.
